Beth's story (tentative title)
by isamfab
Summary: She is going to find the truth, she waited enough. Beth Berry-Fabray is determine as ever. Truth will be more difficult to handle especially knowing she was the one to break her parent. Can they get everything back to what it was? will it be easy?
1. ANstoryupdatepage

Its A/N(new notes on top)

* * *

><p>Working on chapter 3 right now, also MHE:regret chapter is almost ready for month, that will be next update.<p>

* * *

><p>New Chapter 2 added, total length of chapter around 3800 words, total story lenght ~7000.<p>

* * *

><p>Re written, combine chapter 1 &amp;2,<p>

* * *

><p>I've next chapter ready but i need someone to proof readbeta before posting.

Regarding one of the review posted, Yes it was inspired by that story,(by ficaddy) i loved it very much. But this is my twist to it.

If you are interested in beta reading contact me via messaging or leave message on review I'll get back to you.

PS: I hate current GLEE. you suck RM.


	2. Chapter 1 New rewrite

**Summary**:

She is going to find the truth, she waited enough. Beth Berry-Fabray is determine as ever. Truth will be more difficult to handle especially knowing she was the one to break her parent. Can they get everything back to what it was? will it be easy?

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

_Italicize : inner thoughts or dreams or past events_

timelines: Current time, 2025, and some past

Lead Characters: Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Beth

Genre: Drama/Romance/family

rating: M for few chapters

Present:2025

Disclaimer: I'm just author of fanfic, i don't have any rights to Glee or its characters.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Warning: This is my first foray into story writing, mistake are bound to happen and please ignore it and let me know about it. I'd appreciate a friendly suggestion and critics. Also, English is not my first language. And finally, if you don't like it don't read it.<strong>_

POV may change, from 1st person to 3rd person

**Rewritten, may edit to correct mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

As she pick her hair band, phone still between her shoulder and her side of the head, Listening to her best friend as they usually discuss daily routine. Today is different, they are on mission.

"yes, I'm almost ready, will text when I reach there. bye" Beth pick her phone and place it on her bed as she adjust her hair in pony tail. Shortly doors open blonde head peek inside the room.

"I have meeting with my publisher, you can come with me" the mother of the teenager says

"I'm almost done, will be there mom" beth replies

Quinn Berry-Fabray look at her daughter with melancholy, Beth remind her so much of someone she's trying to forget. Now more than ever as Beth look determine, with white shirt and plaid skirt . She keep her fake smile on her face as she's been doing for past year.

Beth look at her mother as she pick her bag, She know her mother is not happy, she's not the same since "the incident". She is like her mother herself so she put on her fake smile and peppy self back. She's not happy either. She passes her mother and goes downstairs while Quinn turn switches off and close the door.

Beth is waiting near the elevator as she look into her phone, Quinn's close apartment door and goes towards elevator. As seconds tick by, silent suffocate Beth more than ever. Her mother behaviour changes since "the incident". She knows her mother blame her for it, but they don't speak, they don't talk about it anymore. Beth doesn't want to bring it up again, but she's determine, she want to know the truth, it would hurt less if she can justify her action, she didn't do anything wrong, or at least not that much, she just wanted to know who her father was. She wanted to be normal. but her action uprooted her home life, It's not normal anymore. Gone were the days where she used to be happy to be back home. Gone were the days where _she_ used to sing in the studio room. Everything messed up, she didn't know it would hurt her this much.

The "ding" sound chime as elevator stop, Quinn look for her key as they walk towards the car, long silence broken by Quinn as she says

"I have meeting with my publisher and publicist, I may be late so you can order in or heat up left over in fridge."

"k, what's it's about?" Beth ask

"My publisher want me to write new book for past two years, and my publicist says I need something to stay relevant in scene" Quinn replies as she unlock the doors. They both get inside as Quinn try to find way out of parking.

"Are you going to? " Beth ask, facing her mother.

"I'm not sure, but I can't ignore them forever"

As minutes goes by, Quinn kept her focus on road, and Beth listen to music on her phone. After some time car stop outside the private school. Beth see her best friend Amanda "Mandy" waiting for her and turn towards her, Mandy walk closer to car and greet.

"good morning Miss Q" and waves.

Quinn remove her sunglass and say "good morning Mandy, how you been?"

"Great.." as Beth walk over her and say " Bye mom" "bye.." Mandy say as she turn around.

Quinn put her sunglass and she pick her phone to talk with her publisher.

Inside the school hallway, both sophomore student walks together towards their locker which is side by side. Mandy is explaining her plan to get inside office to look for student files.

"And how did you manage to talk Seth into doing this?" Beth ask curious about how her friend manage to talk the resident bad ass into this.

"well, he wanted to make out but I agree to go out for a movie" Mandy says smirking slightly

"So you got your dream date with Seth and he do what you tell him to do?" Beth say as she smile, knowing her friend has been crushing on Seth, the resident bad ass but she has feeling Seth just pretend to be that bad.

"yes" Mandy say excitedly, "I never thought he'd agree to it and I'm freaking out but I said friday night because I need to prepare".

Beth took whatever book needed for the class and ask Mandy

"Did you tell him the details?", Mandy replies " No, like he need reason to mess with school" as she say Seth walk towards them. Beth place her hand on Mandy's shoulder and turn her towards Seth who is behind Mandy walking towards them. As soon as she he Seth Mandy stop.

"So ladies are you ready for your adventure?, and if you need repeat performance just let me know" Seth says smirking slightly throwing some innuendoes trying to keep his image.

"You are this close, our deal will be off if you try again" Mandy says with her bitchy attitude with all fiery eyes and hand expression.

"I was joking, anyway, during break I'll text you when you are good to go. see you later" Seth waves and move towards his "football buddies"

"He is gross, I don't know what you see in him" Beth says

"He is cute, I saw him last week with his little sister, he's is different B, trust me" Mandy says

"Saw him? or stalk him? " Raising her eye brow like her mother. "Anyway it's getting late we should go."

After few hours, as bell bring indicating lunch break, both girls meet Seth near the record room.

"Thanks for doing this" Beth tells Seth as Seth open the door with couple of pins,

"No problem, just be quick I will distract if anyone comes"

Both girl goes inside as door is closed from outside. Beth sit on computer and enter the details given by Seth, she is not sure how he got them, after entering details, she find student details page and enter her name. She finally find file name and click to get the details. As they both read the details they are slightly confuse to what they found.

"well, that's surprising, may be someone made mistake while entering or something", Mandy says but Beth kept looking and finally find her file no and type the number on her phone.

"Okay, we will look into the files, I'm sure birth certificate will be there", as Beth move towards the file section and look for the file number and pick her file number.

Beth place it on the desk and start to look for her admission application and soon find her application and her birth certificate copy.

"Oh," Mandy voice her concern as she look into birth certificate as well. Door opens and Seth tell them to get out as fast as they can. Beth quickly place everything back in its place and move out of there and walk as quickly as they can.

They goes towards restroom to find some privacy, Mandy goes inside the restroom and look inside the stall then lock the door.

"May be someone made mistake during entry, I mean Quinn is gender neutral name, I don't know"

" I don't get it, during those time they could not have entered two women name on the birth certificate and hospital wouldn't miss patient name like that" Beth says as place her hand on her temple.

"May be they change it recently?" Mandy says trying to be helpful.

"it's possible but it does look like its original one" Beth

"what are you going to do?"

"I guess I have to talk with my mom again, more like arguing again. " with long sigh " We should go for lunch" Beth tell her friend. They move towards the door and continue with the school.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2: <strong>

Beth reach home a bit early today, She usually goes to dance class or vocal class after school but today she directly went home to investigate. Beth unlock the door and call for "Mom", then she left her bag in living room and went upstairs to her parent office/room. Beth look around and realize it's just same as it was from year ago when both her parents used it as office/work room.

She goes towards her Mom's(Quinn) desk and she finds couple of family photo including past photo of her parents. Beth ignore the heartache of seeing her mama's photo, especially photo of her 10th birthday with all three together blowing candles. Beth sit on chair, try to collect her thoughts, she need to be strong and logical, past year has been difficult with absence of her mama. Beth misses her mama so much as time tick by. She never thought her parent would separate after "the incident" if she knew she wouldn't have caused the issue which ultimately cause separation. She thought they would fight over and be dramatic as they usually do and will fold to her question. But the result was devastating to everyone involve. Beth never brought up her mama's name in front of her mom again, she can see the pain in her mom's eye and her face. Her mom was open and funny but now she seems to be lost in her own world and stoic when it comes to emotion. Even with everything, her mom tries to be good mother, does everything as expected. But Beth know her mom is not happy not since the fight. She can understand because she is not happy either, its almost 1.5 years since she talk to her mama. Beth usually listen to her mama's song every now and again, it help her sleep when the pain of losing get too much. But for past couple of month her mama seems to be out of media spot light, she just vanishes off the media, some rumours say she is out of state. She want her parent to talk again with her and resolve the issue but she doesn't know how.

Beth finally control her emotional, clear her tears from her face and says to herself, "Beth you can do it, you have to do it, it your fault and you are going to find the truth and fix everything". She start to open drawer, looks for any books, dairy or any other files. Beth couldn't find anything on her mom's desk, then she move to her mama's desk. She open the drawer and find a envelope with Beth's name on it, she found the letter address to her.

_Beth,_

_I wanted to tell you everything, we always believe in honesty and love but you are young child and you may not like the truth. We discuss this many time even before you ask us, we decided to tell you the truth after you turn 15 or 16._

_What happen between Quinn and I, is our problem. We would never blame you for anything even if you hurt any one of us with your words. We always made an effort to keep you happy, that night I realize you were not happy, which is why I thought some time apart will do everyone good._

_I hope everything will go back to what it was, I really tried to understand why you are angry with me all the time and why you wanted our family to be different or "normal". _

_I want you to be happy and carefree and enjoy your life to fullest, if it mean I've to be away from you even if it mean I will never be as happy as I'm when we are together, then that is what I'm going to do._

_I'll always loves you and Quinn, _

_with love,_

_Rachel_

As Beth finish reading the letter, she couldn't stop the tears. She started to cry lowly, she remember everything from past year and way before that. But most importantly she remember the face of her mama, how she look so hurt and sorrowful. Within second doors open, and Quinn see her daughter setting in seat where Rachel used to sit in the office. She can hear her daughters cry but her face was block by her hand as Beth clear her tears with one hand and other holding letter. Beth look up as she heard the door open. Beth completely stop as she watch her mom, she's afraid of her mom, she is waiting for her angry mother to lash out at her anytime for past year. Quinn see her daughter emotion clear as day, she always read her like book but she was angry with her, with herself as well. As Quinn about to ask Beth she sees the letter Rachel wrote for Beth that night. Quinn try to control her anguish and sorrow, seeing her daughter in pain just as she was all these time. She just move towards Beth to hold her close, she sees her daughter mistakes in her eye and forgive her for what she did. she open her arm and was about to speak when Beth stand and launch into her mother and cry.

"It's okay Beth, let it go. it will be okay, we will be okay" Quinn try to sooth her by running her hand in through her daughter hair, hold her close.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I miss her so much. I'm sor-r-y" Beth continue to cry, a bit louder than before. Beth can feel her mother cry as well.

After sometime of holding together, consoling her daughter with soothing word and running her hand over her back and head, Quinn place her hand on her daughter's chin to look in her eyes.

"Let's go to the room." Quinn tells Beth so that they can discuss.

Quinn hold Beth to the side as she let both of them out of office and to her bedroom. She let Beth sit at the edge of the bed and sit next to her.

"Mom, I miss her so much, why didn't mama come back? why mom, why didn't you tell me anything" Beth says

"You ask her to go, she did what you wanted." Quinn say with calm and sorrowful expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it mom, I just want her to come back. I don't know where she is, no one knows" Beth says sniffling and weeping every now and then.

"It will be okay Beth, it will be okay" Quinn try to console her daughter.

"How can it be okay? nobody know where she went for past 3 months. Will you call her and tell her to come back?" Beth look into her mom's eye to convey her emotion.

"okay, you stay here okay, I'll call her now" Quinn get up from her bed and look for her phone in her bag. Quinn come back with phone and sit back next to Beth as she call Rachel's phone. After few rings phone is answered

"Hey, is everything okay?" Beth can her Rachel's voice over the phone.

"Rachel you need to come home now" Quinn starts but is cut off by Rachel

"Quinn you know I want to, but .."

"No Rachel, it's far too long, I need you back here, Beth need you here.." Quinn cut Rachel but Beth whisper near the phone

"mama.." Beth says as she left her head from Quinn chest.

"Beth .." Rachel doesn't know how to talk anymore

"Rachel please come home now, we all need to talk this through, please" Quinn begs Rachel.

"okay, I'll be there as soon as I can"

"be safe please"

"okay, bye.."

"Mom, is she in New York?" Beth ask, confuse.

"Yes, mama and I are talking for past couple of weeks. We are going to be okay, we will talk, honesty and love" Quinn says with bit of smile.

After few minute of silence, Quinn pick her daughter slowly and stand.

"How about we get fresh, mama will be here shortly"

After about 30mins, Quinn still hold Beth close as they both wait. Beth mind is way to active to fall asleep, she doesn't know what to say to her mama. Door bell rings and Quinn slowly detach from Beth and say

"you stay here okay, everything will be okay" Beth just nod

Outside the apartment, Rachel wait anxiously, its almost 2 years since she left this house, her home, her family. Door open and Quinn hug Rachel tightly, they both know it's time to heal all the old wound.

"what happen? is Beth okay?" Rachel ask as she detach from Quinn worried sick.

"just come inside, everything will be okay" Quinn say as she try not to cry. She's been waiting for this day to come, she almost lost all hope about two month ago when Quinn fail to locate Rachel. Rachel was out of spot light and nobody know where she went. One day when Quinn felt too lonely and sad she went to place they used to go, and found Rachel , lost in thoughts and past.

Beth kept her eye on door, any moment she will finally get to see her mama and she will do anything to get back her family and life.

Quinn held Rachel's hand as they go upstairs to their bedroom, just as they reach near the door Quinn slow down, she turn towards Rachel and move to kiss Rachel, a promise to fix the family. Rachel understood what Quinn wanted to convey so she nods her head a bit and squeeze her hand. They both enter the room, Beth stand from the bed and slowly move towards them, within second she launch herself into Rachel as they hug each other, Quinn hug both of them from side, kiss Beth hair slowly crying.

It was big emotional movement for the berry-fabray clan, Beth keep repeating "I'm sorry mama" and Rachel holding her, consoling her back. After a moment Rachel held Beth face for a moment, with tears of joy and smile on her face, she says

"You grown up into such a beautiful woman, just like your mom" Quinn smile serenely as she held hand of both, nodding to Rachel's statement.

Quinn let them both to the bed, Beth is at centre held from both side by her mothers. Beth place her head on Rachel shoulder as Quinn run her hands through Beth dark blonde hair. They held each other for sometime relishing every moment before the heavy talk.

* * *

><p>So? thoughts?<p>

Some part are re written.

There will be flashback to "the incident", and the past events.

Anyone interested in beta, let me know in comments or direct message.

If anyone wondering if you might have read similar story, then yes, its inspired by ficaddy's fiction and prompt from ages ago.


	3. Chapter 2 new

**Summary**:

She is going to find the truth, she waited enough. Beth Berry-Fabray is determine as ever. Truth will be more difficult to handle especially knowing she was the one to break her parent. Can they get everything back to what it was? will it be easy?

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

Last chapter was posted without beta and it may be confusing for some. I'm just trying to find my way to writing what I've in my head So writing style may change over time. Obviously, after finishing story I'm going to re write it with better story perspective and feedback from you all readers. In mean time I apologise for mistakes. I'll do my best to keep story flowing and understandable to others.

**Its New chapter, previous chapter 2 is now in chapter 1 with some re write.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I'm just author of fanfic, i don't have any rights to Glee or its characters.<strong>_

_**Warning: This is my first foray into story writing, mistake are bound to happen and please ignore it and let me know about it. I'd appreciate a friendly suggestion and critics. Also, English is not my first language. And finally, if you don't like it don't read it.**_

**Unbeta, may edit to correct mistakes.**

* * *

><p><em>So far:<em>

_Beth parents Quinn and Rachel are separated(let say about 15-18 month ago), Reason for separation will be in this chapter and next. Hint: It's about biological father and wanting traditional family._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: <strong>

After a while Quinn squeeze Rachel shoulder and Beth hand to get their attention, kissing on top of Beth hair and speaking to Rachel ,

"We should eat first, how about take out?" Rachel raise her head and turn towards Quinn agreeing with Quinn. Rachel then kiss on top of Beth and ask

"How about we go downstairs and order something to eat? pizza?" Beth straighten up from Rachel's shoulder and nodding a bit, with her hand try to clear her face and says

"k, I'll go wash my face" Beth goes to the attached bathroom. She washes her face and clear her hair and clean using tissue paper. As she throw her waste paper in bin she see something which catches her eyes. She take a closer look only then she realize what it was, A pregnancy test.

_[Beth POV:]_

_OMG, this can't be happening, mama will never come back if she know. _As Beth internal freak out continue, Quinn go down to the kitchen and order take out and Rachel knock on half open bathroom door. "Beth, common" holding her hand in front. Beth quickly turn around and take Rachel's hand walking out together.

_This is disaster more than I did, mama will hate me forever after all I'm the reason they separated. I can't believe mom slept with someone else, ew!._

"you okay?" Rachel ask Beth who seems lost in thoughts. Beth just nod. They reach kitchen as Quinn pour some juice on glass for three.

They sit on stole with Rachel and Quinn on one side and Beth on other. Beth start to fidget and drinks her juice slowly to buy sometime.

Quinn start with

"Beth, I know it's going to be difficult for us all but we should be honest with ourselves. we deserve this much. look, whatever happened it's in the past but we should discuss it and move on. I know you blame yourself just like I do, just like Rachel did"

After hearing her mom talk, Beth look up to see her mom's looks, the same loving look she used to had when she was younger. It eases Beth a bit knowing that her mother would forgive her. Then Rachel says

"Your mom and I talk about this, we have been talking about it for past few weeks. And Before you say anything I have something to say." Beth nod to that.

"The night I left, it was not planned, I never thought I would be away from you and your mom, but that night your word did hurt me but I know it mean nothing..." Beth cut Rachel with

"I didn't mean it mama, I was stupid", Rachel smile a bit and say

" I know, you were just child and you were lashing out at me. Which is why I tried to understand why you were lashing out at us. I wanted stay strong and get everything out of you but that night when your mom said that you have to respect me because I'm her wife, it hurt me, I know Quinn didn't mean it but I was hurt. You are my daughter and nothing and no one can take that away from me" Rachel looks into sorrowful eye of Quinn and hold her hand.

"I thought that fight would blow over but it got more difficult for me, days turns into weeks and months and slowly I lost hope. I thought Quinn didn't love me enough to understand why I left but she did after about week time. We used to talk every other week first year about you. As months goes away I pulled away from Quinn because it hurt too much." As Rachel explain her situation Beth feel more and more remorseful as Rachel continues

"I was lost in my pain when one day Quinn found me near the park we used to take you when we were in collage, and Quinn slowly pull me out of abyss. " Beth can see Quinn looking into Rachel with love, placing chaste kiss on her cheek.

"I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner" Quinn tells Rachel then turn towards Beth.

" Just like Rachel it's been difficult for me as well, but because of you I manage to stay afloat and keep going as if nothing happened. I guess I'm just like my parent faking for appearance and hiding under the rug. "

" we just want to know why you started acting out in first place, I know you wanted to know about your father but why you couldn't wait for even few month for it and why did you wanted to separate us?" Rachel calmly ask Beth .

"hmm.. remember my middle school sociology and cultural class?" Beth as both Rachel and Quinn nods.

"we had religious studies as well and there was a girl who was like super catholic, she always used to mock me and talk bad about us for past couple of month but it never bothered me before. Then when we had father daughter dance, when I finish my dance with uncle Noah she cornered me and said couple of thing. From then it always sit in my mind about my father. I started to wonder who my father was. And I guess I took her words on my heart and wonder what would it be if I had mother and father." Beth explain calmly at first and fearfully as she share her thoughts.

"But we told you that we will explain everything when you turn 15, why didn't you wait few more months?" Quinn ask

"I guess idea of my father was planted deep in my head and I started to wonder about him. Then one day when I was looking at old photos, I saw picture of you when you were in high school, mama was holding me on mom lap and uncle Noah was setting next chair holding mom's chair slightly leaning." Beth says last few words gently.

"So you thought Your uncle Noah is your father?" Quinn ask

"I mean, I'm more tanner than you mom and uncle Noah is like my father figure for like forever" Beth says fidgeting lightly and not meeting her parents eyes.

"But he is my brother" Rachel ask.

"I mean I thought it made sense why you hide it" Beth says

"No, He is not your father" Quinn says clearly

Beth nod watching her mom then mama and acting like scolded child just like she used to do when she was young. She is afraid to ask again thinking it might offend mama.

"Beth, you are 15, almost 16, you have right to know. But you should have trusted us" Rachel says without any anger or hurt.

"I'm sorry mama, I was stupid" Beth says with eye cast downward fidgeting her finger with hem of the skirt she is wearing.

The sound of door buzzer going off alert them of the take out delivery. so Quinn goes to get the door, and comes back soon with food. Quinn continue working around setting the plates for the dinner while Rachel continue with talk

"Okay, you know that your mom and I have been together since freshmen year of high school right?" Rachel ask Beth, Beth faces her mama again and nod. "and we have been together since, and went through your mother pregnancy together , in high school, in collage and ever since"

Beth listen to her mama but confuse a bit with the event currently explain, so she ask

"If you were together from high school and mom didn't have sex with a guy then why was mom pregnant?" Beth ask with cute confuse face. Both Rachel and Quinn face each other with nerves look then nod with light "yea" deciding to tell her truth. Quinn sit back to her place again and face Beth holding Rachel's hand hoping Beth would take the news better.

"Your mom was pregnant because of me" Rachel start doesn't know how to explain her child about her condition without embarrassing herself she used to hate her condition when she was younger but Quinn was her rock through difficult time.

"you got her pregnant in high school? I mean I heard lesbian move fast and all the jokes of U-haul and turkey baster" Beth says slightly shock with her parents thinking.

"No" Quinn says, " it's not like that" Beth get even more confuse and was about to ask again when Rachel replies

" I was born different, I had disorder of sex organ and I was born with extra organ, you know.."

"You have a penis?" Beth ask surprise and a bit gross out learning about it, making weird face.

"yes, she was born that way and she is a woman" Quinn says slight authority letting Beth know that she won't except any non sense.

"mama got you pregnant? " Beth ask Quinn and then says "which mean I'm biologically part of you both" slightly amaze with the news and happy knowing she relate equally to both. She used to be afraid when she was younger thinking her and mama might grow apart and they may lost a bound which is why she started to sing and dance.

"yes," Beth hear her parents says, internally she is happy with news and she start to take pizza from plate. Both Rachel and Quinn look at their daughter with confusion, they didn't expect this reaction.

"Beth are you okay with news?" Rachel ask afraid of answer.

"yes, I mean I have lot of questions but that can wait I'm hungry now" Beth replies as she take her pizza in her mouth. Internally she is happy but sad as well knowing she was the one who broke them apart, knowing how difficult it might have been to take care of her when they were in high school and college.

Mean while Quinn thinks it's best to think of positive and move on, so she take her pizza with bacon she order and hand a plate with vegan pizza to Rachel. As they eat together after long time it remind Beth of past years and how happy they were. She just hope everything will be better then what it was before.

"Will you tell me your story, how you two met and stuff and not the fairytale version?" Beth ask both .

"May be later, now eat" Quinn tells Beth, they continue with small talks. Beth look up towards her mom as she eat bacon while her mama was making face, she crinkle her nose looking at their behaviour then had epiphany , she remember how her mama used to say how mom was addicted to bacon during her pregnancy. She smile a bit pretty sure about pregnancy. Rachel saw Beth looking at them from corner of her eyes and she could see how Beth smile a bit then continue with her food. So she ask

"what on your mind baby girl?" Rachel ask Beth sweetly.

"Nothing, .. just that I saw something in your bathroom upstairs.." Beth then look at Quinn silently hoping her mom would say something. Quinn realize what Beth meant so she took Rachel hand again and tell Beth.

"I'm pregnant, we went to doctor today to confirm" Rachel kisses Quinn on her cheek.

With slight smile Beth lower her head to her plate to take a bite and say "cool.."

"cool?" Quinn ask Beth eyeing her, she knows Beth as something on her mind.

Beth look at her mom again and say " I mean good" then slowly and nervously she says "I thought you were seeing someone else when I saw pregnancy test in bathroom and I guess it's makes more sense now, I mean...you guys..." Beth's points finger towards both trying to guess.

"Well, if you must know, I never been with anyone since Rachel , I just couldn't after Rachel" Quinn tell Beth just as much as reassuring Rachel.

"Me either, I mean sometime few people ask me out when I was in LA but I just couldn't" Rachel tells Quinn and kiss her on her cheek.

"but in some rumours you were on some double date or something couple of months back" Beth ask wanting to be open and honest about what she feel from now on, wanting her parent to tell her everything. Mean while Quinn insecurely looks to Rachel as Beth ask, she hated the idea of Rachel with everyone.

"A friend of mine took me out with her couple friend to get me out of house. When I was in LA, initially I focus too much on the movie and studio, It hurts too much to think about new york and only way to not think about was working overtime. When we finish filming Blake took me out one night to get my mind of things atleast for a night." Rachel reminiscing past year when she was in LA for a movie.

"Why did you stop calling mama" Beth ask slight tremor in her voice. When Rachel stop leaving her voice message Beth at first didn't care much but she started to miss her mama's voice and then voice message stop. It was then Beth started to get more and more depressed and she realize what she done.

Rachel look up at Beth and try to read Beth , " I tried pretending everything was okay between us, pretended that I was in LA like last time when i was there for the movie and everything will go back to normal when I come back to New york. but it was not, for first few week I tried calling you like usual. With your mom I used to talk every week about life and stuff, but not talking about the issue at all. I was tried, I was hurt and I started to pull way from everyone" Rachel explain with tear in her eye as she recalls difficult past months. Quinn hold Rachel and rub her finger on her cheek to clear the tears, she then say

"Last couple of month where most difficult month for me too, I thought I lost you, You stop calling me, you just drop out of everything, I was afraid." Quinn remember those time, she lost almost all hope to find Rachel when she drop out of media spot light, she stop calling or responding to calls, Her agent was worried as well.

"what happen mama, I look into news when you stop leaving me message, I thought you left us after all and I could never forgive myself." Beth started sadly then started crying in middle then she left her stole and went towards her parent to hug them and not let them go.

"oh sweetie,.. sh..sh.. it's okay now, we are here now talking about it and forgive yourself just like I did. " Rachel console her daughter, rubbing her back and holding her.

After few min of crying and holding Beth was in between her two mother while they finish eating.

"Can I ask you something? " Beth softly her moms turning towards both after seeing her mom nod she starts

"Was I mistake? do you regret keeping me?"

"Beth , I'm not going to lie, you were not planned you know that but do I regret keeping you? No" Quinn say clearly to get her message.

"we were in high school, of course you can say in a way you were high school teenage mistake, but we loved each other at the time and when I know about pregnancy I could never consider you as mistake or look at past with regret." Rachel tells Beth while holding her hand to reassure her.

"we were together at the time, where in love, when I know about pregnancy I could never end it, but I was afraid to hold Rachel back from her destiny. So I did consider adoption at the time because I know Rachel would stay with us and would give up her dreams in a blink. I never wanted to hold Rachel back." Quinn continues

"But, we overcame against odds, we kept you, we went to new york together, we had help from our friends, Noah was with us as well to help us out. My dream was Broadway when I was young, but in reality my life has been better than my dream when we were together." Rachel continue

"Your mom and I kept you because you are part of us, for better or worse we fought against odds, your mom and I went to NYU with scholarship with uncle Noah working to help us out."

"You know, my father kick me out when he learn about my pregnancy, I was homeless but dad and daddy took me in. It was difficult time for me and Rachel help me survive it. I thought I couldn't keep you, I keep thinking how am I going to take care of you when I don't have my own parent with me. But as time goes by I become more comfortable with dad and daddy looking after me. After our regional performance my mom reach out and wanted me back home. She told me that she kick dad out and I could keep you and she'd help me with everything. And like Rachel you made dramatic entry into the world, I didn't know what to do, I really wanted to keep you but I had to consider our future as well as your well being and my mom choose to reach out to me. I couldn't just trust my mom after all she did was let my father kick me out when I needed her most. Just after you were born, Rachel took hold of you and when I saw her smile, her eyes, I knew we can never be same without you and then I get to hold you and I made decision to agree with Rachel, that we'd fight against odd and let other help us to keep you. " Quinn emotionally explain her difficult choice, with serene smile on her face. Beth just hold her mom's hand and rest her shoulder against her.

"It was best decision I ever made, I mean it was hard at a time, you were fuzzy baby probably that's Rachel's fault" Quinn tease Rachel.

"offended" Rachel lightly squeak when Quinn pinch Rachel's lower side of abdomen lightly hit Quinn on her shoulder.

"hey, you can't hit pregnant women"

"You are going to bring it up every time you want me to do something, aren't you?" Rachel says almost mockingly .

"I'm carrying your baby, it's the rule" Quinn says with smirk and raise eye brow.

"May be I could help out sometime if you want" Beth suggest. She can just imagine how difficult it was for her mom. She respect both her moms even more. She had lot of theory regarding her suppose father and her mom's high school life but the reality was so much different than she could imagine. She thought her mom choose Rachel because she was living with her during pregnancy and initial few months and years because it was easier that way. She thought her mom might have took advantage of her mama and she may not love her mama as much as she could but rather for convenience sake and thus Beth wanted to see if her mom would date anyone else or her supposed father. it make her more sad and guilty.

"Don't worry we can manage but if you want you could help every now and then when baby is born" Quinn say happy with Beth participation.

"Just don't get pregnant, if you crave baby wait for few month, you'll know what you'll be getting into" Rachel lightly says with cute smile on her face. She's happy about Quinn pregnancy, they just lost few years in work and busy schedule and never thought about having more children running around. But with past few month looking at Beth's childhood video her mind wondered what it would be if they had more children. She place her hand on Quinn growing belly with some difficulty since Beth was between them. So with right hand she stake around Quinn from behind to hold her close and uses her left and to place it on front of Quinn.

"I'm really happy now, I love you all" Rachel says kissing on top of Beth's hair and squeezing Quinn lightly to convey her message.

"I love you too mama, and I'm really sorry for what I said and did" Beth remove her head from Quinn's shoulder to hug her mama and place her head on Rachel shoulder hiding her face in shoulder blade still upset with whole ordeal.

"It's going to be okay, we'll overcome and move on to better things" Rachel say as she kiss Beth head and turn towards Quinn, Quinn says "We love you too" with light tears in her eye.

* * *

><p>thoughts?<p>

Fluffy towards the end, its just begining though, there will be some angst later chapter, may be few flashback?

Which extra character you'd like from original gleek?

As mention, Rachel and puck are sibling in this story, shelby will have role as well as judy fabray.

Would you prefer Beth school story line? or more flashback to high school/college faberry?

Again, anyone with free time to proof read contact me, timezone +5.30(IST).


End file.
